nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Club
Nicktropolis or also known as NT, or Nicktrop is a virtual world on Nick.com. Usernames, or as they call them "Nicknames", can create their own avatar, decorate there own room, and chat with their fellow Nicktropolis citizens. There are different types of chat, which are set by the parents of the user. You can use Pre-written messages, Free Chat(using the Nick.com dictionary) with your Friends, or Free Chat with all citizens. Players with the Pre-written messages can talk with the chatterbots SpongeBob Squarepants, Jimmy Neutron,Danny Phantom, and the Fortune Teller. History Nicktropolis began over one year ago, on March 14, when it went pre-beta or alpha. It took over one whole year to launch Nicktropolis fully on March 6, 2007. During this long period of time Nicktropolis had a long closing which started on August 18 at 5:00 sharp. Then months later on January 1, New Years Day, Nicktropolis was schedualed to reopen. Well this didn't go as planned, and Nicktropolis only opended to beta testers 5 days later on Janury 6. Finally on March 6, Nicktropolis took off, and was up and running to the public. Places There are many places in Nicktropolis which include: -- 21:33, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Downtown * Rec Center ** Lounge ** Rec Center (indoors) ** Rec Center (outdoors) * Treasure Hunt ** Treasure Hunt Room ** Reward Room * Market Street ** Seasonal Store ** Wild Walls and Floors ** Gadget Universe *Gamers HQ Headline text * Decor Nation * Aquarium ** Ship Room ** Underwater Volcano Room ** Castle Ruins ** Store * Metro Park ** Softball Field ** Forest ** The Bridge ** The Fountain ** rooms Pier * Front Gate * Midway ** Midway 1 ** Midway 2 ** Fortune Teller * Attractions ** House of Horrors *** Dracula's Chamber *** Mummy's Tomb *** Frankies Lab *** Dracula's Lair ** Fun House *** Mirror Room *** Slime Room *** Tube Room ** Bumper Cars * Nicktropolis Space Center **Launch Pad Alpha **Launch Pad Beta **Station **Station Air Locks **Space Center Exterior **Moon **My space TEENick Point * Naked Brothers Band ** Apartment ** Fuzzy Room ** Studio Nicktoons Boulevard * Avatar Nations (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Ba Sing Se ** Fire Tent ** General Market ** Air Temple ** Planetarium ** Water Palace * Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob Squarepants) ** Bikini Bottom General Store ** Krusty Krab ** Conch Street *** Patrick's House *** Squidward's House *** SpongeBob's Pineapple *** The Reef * Retroville (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) ** Candy Bar ** Jimmy's Lab ** General Store * Miracle City (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) ** Leone ** The Rivera's ** Manny's Room ** General Store * Amity Park (Danny Phantom) ** Casper High ** Fenton Works ** General Store * Tak and the Power of Juju ** Juju Bizaar ** The Village ** The Temple Coming Soon *Zoey 101's PCA *Fairly Odd Parents's Dimmsdale *Drake & Josh All of these have been stated by MrTropolis to come in the next week. Nicktropolis Space Center Also known as the NSC, the Nicktropolis Space Center released on June 28, 4 months after the Space Center won the voting. The space center was supposed to open at 3:00, but did not, and opened about 1 hour later. The Nicktropolis Treasure Hunt The Nicktropolis Treasure Hunt is a weekly treasure hunt which takes users on an adventure to find 10 items all over Nicktropolis. There have been 17 treasure hunt items. They are updated every Wednesday at 1:00 PM(sometimes it is a couple minutes late).Some of the Nicktropolis awards were the portal generator, clock, window wall, and the mystery door. Lately the treasure hunt has been Naked Brothers Band items. Nickpoints Nickpoints are Nicktropolis's official currency. You may get them by finding blobs or playing games. Known blobs * Green Blob: very common, worth 10 Nickpoints * Red Blob: common, worth or 25 Nickpoints * Gold Blob: somewhat rare, worth 50 Nickpoints * Blue Blob: rare, worth 200 Nickpoints * Black Blob: very rare , worth 250 or 500 or maybe 1,000 nickpoints Category:Nickelodeon on the web